


Day 17: Yep, he's screwed!

by Remlundskan



Series: Kinktober 2018 [13]
Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Slight Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remlundskan/pseuds/Remlundskan
Summary: Kinktober ChallengeDay 17: Masturbation





	Day 17: Yep, he's screwed!

It was an accident, really.

No, really! It was!

They were shooting a scene where Michael had to grapple James’s body and drop him on the mat. Over and over, because James kept screwing up the landing. Until, eventually, lunch is called. Michael insisted on one last try (because he’s not the one getting slammed down time and time again) and James finally got his leg behind Michael’s knee and managed to drop down on top of him.

Hard.

Their legs tangled together, Michael’s fists in James’s shirt, both sweaty and panting, James dropped his head on Michael’s shoulder when he suddenly heard Michael’s breath catch.

“Sorry,” James got up on his knees to take his weight off of Michael. “Didn’t realize you were such a light…”

And that’s when he felt it. Through their sweats, he could clearly feel the outline of Michael’s hard cock against his hip. Their breathing mingled, skin flushed from exertion, James’ brain tried desperately to process it. Sure, he’s always half hard on the days he gets to roughhouse and get up close and personal with Michael, that’s not exactly a novelty. But this? This was the first time Michael has reacted the same.

James knew that he should probably push away from Michael, to give them both some distance, but he didn’t. Instead, he stayed where he was, on his knees above his castmate, surrounded by trainers and set staff. Yeah, not the place, nor the time for that kind of revelation.

Michael touched the small of James’s back. “You… I think you can get up now.”

“Right,” James pushed himself up to his feet and heaved Michael up with him. His handsome friend Michael, shirt sticking to his sweaty chest. James couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Hugh and I were going to get lunch,” Michael rubbed his hands over his face, through his hair, and it was distracting in the most irritating way. James couldn’t look away, he watched those hands move and he felt warm and flushed all over. “You want to come?”

“I… I actually have a thing to do,” James managed to say and Michael’s casual shrug left him oddly disappointed. It felt wrong that Michael should act so casual after what had just transpired.

James headed straight for his trailer and, once inside, locked the door firmly behind him. He kept his shirt on just long enough to make sure the blinds were shut before dropping it onto the floor, practically falling down onto the couch, ass barely on the cushions before he started rubbing himself through the thick cotton of his sweats, moaning softly.

If he were to venture a guess, he would say that he’d had a hard-on for Michael probably since the first time they were play-wrestling and Michael dropped James to the ground, panting above him. The way Michael’s sweat clung to his brow, eyes sparkling with mirth, thighs caging one of James’s, his bicep pressed against James’s throat. How could anyone in their right mind not get painfully hard right then, and every time since?

Ok, yeah, ‘pathetic’ didn’t even come close, thinking about his friend while he’s jerking off, but the guilt didn’t come this time. He could worry about guilt later. All that mattered to him in that moment was the desire burning through his whole body and the ache from not giving himself enough pressure. But James knew himself well enough to know that if he touched himself while thinking about Michael, he would cum before he even started. No, he wanted to enjoy it for a minute.

Allowing himself to get lost in the gentle throbbing, James played around with the thought of Michael’s hands, broad palms and long fingers, curling around the length of his erection. That hesitant first tug, trying to figure out how much and how hard, that… subtle uncertainty if this was alright or maybe that was better… James licked his hand and freed his erection from his pants, the air cool against his heated skin. He couldn’t stop a groan as he started moving his hand up and down his hard cock.

James hated himself for doing this, for noticing tiny details about the other man, for wanting something he couldn’t have. It’s not like he wants to know that Michael bites his lips, it’s not as if he was desperate to know what they would taste like, if they would be soft or demanding against his own. He doesn’t need that! It’s easier to think about Michael’s lips wrapped around his cock, sucking, because that could be anyone.

“Fuck…” James dropped his head back onto the couch, moaning again. It’s not what he wanted, but it would have to do. It was good enough. His own hand would never compare to someone else’s warm, wet mouth. Michael’s mouth. James’s cock was throbbing with every slow stroke, leaking precum and it’s not until he tasted blood in his mouth that he realized that he had bitten his tongue.

“Fuck, I’m so pathetic…”

More than anything, he wanted to tangle his fingers in Michael’s hair, holding on as he’s teased, slowing him down when it gets too much. Oh, yes… He would run his fingers through Michael’s hair, tug at it until Michael is exactly where James wants him, his cock buried in the back of Michael’s throat, choking him as he comes. Michael would definitely get off on it. If the roles were reversed? Yeah, James would definitely get off on it!

Would Michael let James fuck him? Would he want to fuck James? He’s never had anything larger than his own fingers inside himself, but for Michael, he would be willing to try. He would want to try everything with Michael. Crammed together on the couch in his trailer or shoved hard against the wall of his apartment… Michael in his bed, above him, inside him, pushing so hard that James would be able to feel it for a week... 

‘You want to come?’

And he did! With Michael’s name on his lips, thighs clenching, fucking himself, pleasure blossoming through his veins until he was gasping for breath and trembling with the sheer force of it, stroking himself until his cock starts to ache.

He made one hell of a mess of himself, he realized, as he started to come down; hand covered in cum, abs covered in cum… Taking his shirt off had been a stroke of genius. He used the shirt to wipe himself off, pretending that he’s not thinking about Michael. Michael, soft and warm, covering James’s body as they sleep together, making him feel small, and safe and loved.

Wait!

James blinked.

Loved?!

Yeah, he’s screwed!


End file.
